


Coming Together For Fódlan

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Anxiety, Armpit Kink, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Blindfolds, Body Hair, Bondage, But for kinks not characters, Canon Bisexual Character, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Cunnilingus, Disguise, Domination, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fisting, Foot Fetish, Hair Kink, Humor, Insults, Large Cock, Light BDSM, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masks, Masturbation, Multi, Muscles, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Rimming, Romance, Sexual Humor, Spit Kink, Submission, There are sexual acts in this that probably have names but I have no idea what they are, This porn is more ambitious than the Marvel movie franchise, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Virginity, Voyeurism, Watersports, Wet & Messy, rusty trombone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mercedes and Edelgard's new relationship brings both women happiness and contentment they've never before known. However, Bernadetta soon presents them with a problem that could change their relationship forever. (Additional chapers to be added this week.)
Relationships: Bernadetta von Varley/Ignatz Victor, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Bernadetta von Varley, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Ignatz Victor, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Jeritza von Hrym, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Jeritza von Hrym/Bernadetta von Varley, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Mercedes von Martritz/Bernadetta von Varley, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Mercedes von Martritz/Ignatz Victor, Jeritza von Hrym/Bernadetta von Varley, Jeritza von Hrym/Ignatz Victor
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to my earlier story, "Edelgard Comes For the Church." You don't need to have read that story, but it will help if you do! Plus it's just a fun story. (This work will have multiple chapters!)
> 
> Please be aware that this story will be quite a bit more raunchier than its predecessor. I'm trying to see how explicit I can be and still keep the center of the narrative, which is the developing relationship between the two women.

“Ellllllll . . . Elllll . . . Edellllllgarddddd . . . Edellllgarrdddd . . .” sang Mercedes, holding the imperial ruler of the Adrestian Empire. Mercedes held Edelgard tightly against her, and El’s head was resting against her lover’s breasts.

Mercedes had just fingered Edelgard in the privacy of the emperor’s room and now both of them were naked and enjoying a quiet moment together, the kind of moment that most people experience once or twice and then fruitlessly seek again for the rest of their lives.

“That was sooooooo nice,” said El, “your fingers are magic, heh.” She couldn’t tell that Mercedes had been sucking her fingers, savoring her girlfriend’s taste.

“Well, I am a healer, silly girl, they literally are magic.”

“Good point. _Every part of you is magic_ ,” said El as though she were under a mesmerist’s spell. “My magic goddess. My sweet, wonderful, magic goddess. I love you, Mercedes.”

Mercedes took her fingers out of her mouth and bent down to kiss Edelgard’s lips. “I love you too, good girl. My very, very good girl. The strongest, most powerful, most intimidating person on the entire continent . . . the mighty Edelgard von Hresvelg. And she’s my very, very good, obedient girl, isn’t she?”

“Yes, ma’am, I am,” smiled El.

It had been about one month since Mercedes held Edelgard’s hand in class. Both of them expected the entire monastic community to be shocked beyond belief. Their relationship caused some buzz for about an afternoon, then people forgot about it. People were moderately surprised, sure, but like many new couples, Mercedes and El hadn’t realized that their love for each other was far more newsworthy to them than anyone else.

If they’d known about it, others might have been more surprised by Edelgard’s complete submission to the precious and devout Mercedes, but the two of them had established a hard limit. Under no circumstances could Mercedes show dominance over Edelgard when she was in her official role as emperor. Both of them knew that people needed El’s leadership and vision, and what would have been sensual and erotic for them would have potentially destroyed the Black Eagles Strike Force.

Of course, in the course of discussing strategy and giving commands, El would sometimes imagine Mercedes standing behind her, singing her name, and saying, “Such a strong, strong girl. So powerful, so intimidating, no one would dare be dominant over you. Edelllllgarrrdddd. Stronger than any man,” Mercedes would surely say, squeezing one of El’s bulky shoulders, “Poor, innocent, sweet, little Mercie must be so intimidated by her strong, powerful girlfriend . . .” El would have to fight off a smile. “Angelic Mercie is so innocent . . . I bet they don’t even have sex.”

 _Stop thinking about that!_ El would have to think to get her mind back on track. It usually worked unless she looked in Mercedes’s direction to catch her smiling as though she knew everything Edelgard had just been thinking. _She probably does_.

“Sweetie, you’re going to have to sit up. Your head is starting to kill my boobs,” said Edelgard’s personal goddess.

“Yes, ma’am,” replied the most powerful person in the world.

“Let’s make you useful. I’m going to get dressed. Go make us some tea and then find my hairbrush. Can you do that, little El?”

“Absolutely I can,” said Edelgard, reaching for her own clothes.

“Ah, ah, ah . . . I don’t remember telling you to get dressed. You’ll do this unclothed, my sweet. Now get started.”

El, whose exhibition kink had completely matured under Mercedes’s guidance, was more than happy to follow these instructions. Mercedes loved giving El little treats under the guise of dominant commands. Watching Edelgard making tea in the nude should have been nothing more than a couple’s normal intimacy. But when Mercedes learned that El got a thrill out of being naked, then Mercedes got a thrill out of ordering El to do it. Edelgard probably had the best body that Mercedes had ever seen in her life, but this was beyond sexual. This was psychological. Mercedes wasn’t eyeing any of her lover’s parts. She was fucking her mind in the best of ways.

“Oh, sweetie, the hairbrush is by your feet!” called out the dominant woman.

Edelgard looked around. “I don’t see anything, my goddess.”

“Sure you do. It’s right there, right behind you.”

El pivoted and turned around, her naked butt now facing Mercedes.

“Just bend over and look. You’ll see where it is. It looks important!”

Edelgard did what she was told and in the process opened up her pussy and asshole for Mercedes to see.

“I don’t see anything, my goddess!”

“It’s right there in front of you . . . bend over more and see if you can find it,” replied Mercedes.

El did so, exposing even more of herself.

“Oh, dear, it’s my mistake,” said Mercedes, “I suppose it was nothing after all.”

El stood up, faced her lover, and smiled. “You did that on purpose!”

“Did I? Perhaps. Perhaps not. In any case, I got a good look at alllllll of Fódlan just then.”

“ _Mercie!_ ”

“As if you’re not the one who likes it. Tsk, tsk. Forget the hairbrush. Now pour two cups and have tea with me.”

\--

They sipped their tea, Mercedes wearing the imperial helmet instead of her habit, and Edelgard wearing nothing. “You look really attractive today. You have a glow about you. Did some gorgeous woman give you an orgasm or something?” teased Mercie in the most innocent, sing-songy voice she could produce.

“Now that you mention it, yes. A gorgeous woman did give me an orgasm. But I didn’t give her one. And I’m upset about that.”

“Little El, I’m sure if this woman wanted you to give her an orgasm, she would have commanded you to give her an orgasm.” They both smiled.

“But I like pleasing you too,” said El, “I like learning your kinks too. I want to do whatever kink you want. No matter how weird or extreme. I want to do it with you, the ones you thought you could never, ever tell another soul. I want you to use me, Mercie.”

Mercedes held up a single hand to silence the Emperor of Adrestia. “I love your eagerness. And I know you would be willing. After all, you are the woman who licked my armpit the first ever night we were intimate, ha.”

Edelgard chuckled.

“So we will discuss this later. Right now, I want you to be happy, that’s one of my kinks. It really is, sweetie. I spent five years longing after you, and so if prancing around naked in front of me gets you turned on, then that’s what I’ll command you to do.”

Edelgard smiled in response and sipped some tea.

In the few moments of silence, a thought occurred to Mercedes. _Licking my armpit that night was her way of . . . wait._ She looked over El’s smooth, chiseled body.

“Okay, sweetie, you want to please me? You want to do one of my kinks?”

“Yes! Please, Mercie, please!”

“You’re going to grow out your body hair, just like me. I meant what I said that night. It’s a sign of beauty because it came from the Goddess. So you’re going to be like me and grow it out.”

Submissive down to her smallest bone, Edelgard yelled with enthusiasm, “I’ll do it!” She didn’t understand it. She didn’t get the appeal. She thought it would be uncomfortable. But she knew Mercie wanted it, and so now Edelgard wanted it more than anything in the world.

Mercedes stood, leaned down, and gave her lover a kiss on the cheek. Then another. And another. Taking off the imperial helmet and placing it at El’s feet, she said, “Get dressed and let’s go see what the world has in store for us today.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoying some nice weather, the couple go on a walk and encounter Bernadetta. They decide finally to try and ease Bernie's nerves about having encountered them in the Goddess Tower that one eventful night.

The two lovers walked hand-in-hand, going nowhere in particular. Mercedes _did_ want to avoid the training ground in case El got distracted and wanted time for a workout session. _No, no, my strong sweetie. You’re staying with me today_. So Mercedes walked them in the opposite direction.

It was a warm day, not too hot—a welcome change. There was a hint of a breeze and only a few white, fluffy clouds in the sky. This was the kind of weather that used to inspire and even create primitive religions, when cultures would spend most of the year doing anything and everything trying to make it return, fearing it might never return.

“Hello, Emperor! What wonderful weather we’re having!” Ignatz said, walking by them.

“Indeed. Good day to you, Ignatz,” replied Edelgard, trying hard to maintain her practiced stoicism.

“Now he’s a cute boy,” whispered Mercedes.

“If you say so,” replied El, not wanting to encourage whatever Mercie was thinking.

“Oh, no, Emperor, what _you_ have to say is the final word on the matter.”

Edelgard smirked but kept walking, leading them both to the dormitories.

“Shall we call on anyone this afternoon, Emperor?” asked El’s goddess.

“Perhaps. Hubert may be nearby.”

“Oh, I see,” _I bet I could break him too_.

The pair then witnessed perhaps the rarest sight in all of the world. As they walked along next to the dormitory rooms, they realized that Bernadetta was in her room with the door open.

“She’ll scream if she sees us,” whispered Mercedes.

“Yes.”

“So let’s make sure she sees us, heh.”

“Mean Mercedes, meanest woman in all the land.”

“I was trying to be silly, dear and most high Emperor. But in all seriousness, it’s high time to end this tension between us. She can’t even look us in the eye.”

“Mercie, she can’t look anyone in the eye!”

“I know, poor girl. But she’s especially scared of _us_ now. We have to let her know we don’t hate her.”

“Fine, fine, I suppose I take the lead on this?”

“Well, Edelgard von Hresvelg, you are the Emperor, and I am once again honored to follow your command,” said Mercedes, the look of absolute mischief on her face.

El smiled. _This woman knows how to turn all of my screws, every last one_. “Bernadetta! Bernadetta!”

Bernadetta looked up, saw the pair outside her door, and had the same look upon her face that Edelgard often saw on the faces of enemy soldiers—the look certain that death was imminent. “Ohhhhh noooooo!!! I didn’t do it! And if I did it, I didn’t mean to do it! I’m so sorry, please, I’ll never do it again! Whatever it is, I promise never to do it again, please don’t hurt me!” Bernadetta lowered her head in her hands and refused to move.

“We’re not going to hurt you, Bernadetta!”

No reaction.

“Bernadetta, you are safe, look up at me!”

No reaction.

“BERNIE, LOOK UP AT ME OR I WILL PUT YOU ON THE FRONT LINES!”

“Ooooh no, that would be awful, please Edelgard, nooo, please no,” said Bernie, looking up.

“Good. My deadly sniper finally decides she’s safe in her dorm room,” said the emperor, a bit annoyed.

“I swear, I swear, I swear on everything that I have not told anyone what I saw that night, I swear it, I never will, I will take a thousand oaths.”

“We know, Bernie, we know. We never feared that you would,” said El.

“But I could tell you two were so mad with me!” protested the sniper who had hundreds of kills to her name.

This time Mercedes spoke up. “Bernie, and I can also speak for Edelgard here,” she said, causing El to have to stifle a smile, “neither one of us were ever, ever mad at you, sweetie. You didn’t know we were there. How could you? You did nothing wrong. We want to make sure you know that. You did nothing wrong.”

“That’s right, Bernie. We’ve been worried about you. It must have been quite shocking to be going about your business and then encounter us like that. I know I’m speaking for Mercedes when I say this,” said Edelgard, provoking a playful eyebrow raise from her lover, “we really felt guilty to some degree. You never asked to be exposed to that.”

Bernie, rocking in her chair, said nothing.

“Don’t you have anything to say, Bernie?” asked El. “Do you believe us? I just told you we feel guilty about exposing you to our . . . intimacy.”

Bernie kept rocking but this time made a small guttural sound.

“What, Bernie?” asked Mercedes.

The guttural sound got louder.

“Bernadetta, are you an animal? Use your words and speak to us!” demanded Edelgard.

“Ummm,” the sniper finally said, “you didn’t expose me.”

“Bernie, I don’t have time for this,” said El.

“Bernie, sweetie, there doesn’t have to be a bad guy in this situation,” added Mercedes.

“Yes there does,” Bernie whispered, “and it’s me.”

“Mercie . . . please, I am begging you. Take over,” said the emperor, turning her back.

“What do you mean it’s you? How in the world could you be a bad guy over this?” asked Mercie.

Bernie’s rocking increased and she started rubbing her hands together rapidly.

Edelgard started toward the door, but then Bernie said something that made her freeze in her tracks.

“I’m the bad guy because I followed you and watched you.”

“. . .wait, what?” asked Mercedes in a kind of vulnerable tone that El hadn’t heard since their relationship began.

“I heard you in the sauna that day, talking about your plans to meet in the Goddess Tower. I heard more of your conversation than you think I did.”

“SO THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU FOLLOW US?!” demanded Edelgard.

“Because I thought you two might . . . umm . . .”

“HAVE SEX?!” shouted the emperor, not caring who might hear her screaming.

“. . . yes,” Bernie finally whispered. “And I wanted to watch that.”

“So you saw . . . all of it?” asked El.

“Stupid, stupid, stupid Bernie . . . yes, Edelgard, I watched all of it, at least until I accidentally made noise and you saw I was there, stupid, stupid, stupid Bernie.”

“Well, I certainly hope . . .” started the emperor before Mercedes interrupted her.

“Bernnnie,” she teasingly called her name, “whyyyyy did you want to watch us?”

Bernie’s rocking started getting more vigorous. She shook her head.

“Bernnnnie,” teasingly calling her name again, “do you get turned on by watching naked women? Or naked people?”

Bernie kept rocking and rocking, so rapidly that Mercedes almost missed her slight nod.

“Ahh,” Mercedes replied with a smile, “and did you get turned on watching us get naked?”

Bernie’s rocking was almost frantic.

“Tell me, Bernie.”

The sniper closed her eyes as tightly as possible and said in a barely audible whisper, “Yes.”

Mercedes shot a look at Edelgard, whose mouth was now hanging open.

Edelgard met Mercie’s look. _She’s planning something sinful. I know it, I know it, I know it._

“I have another question for you, Bernie. If your answer is no, you’ll promise us that you'll stop this behavior. If your answer is yes, well . . .you’ll see. Are you ready to answer one more question, Bernie?”

Wanting to get the interrogation behind her, Bernie nodded as rapidly as she could before feeling like her head would fly off.

“Sweet, anxious, nervous Bernie . . .” said Mercedes, looking down at her new prey, petting her on the head, “would you like to watch us again?”

Bernie stopped rocking, snapped her head up at the dominant woman, and smiled.

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am planning on five chapters. I may add to that total. If you're reading and enjoying, please let me know which parts are your favorite!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercedes develops a plan for Bernadetta's enjoyment. Things do not exactly go according to plan.

“What do you say, Edelgard?” asked Mercie. “Are you willing to let dear Bernie watch us be intimate together? I expect you to be honest with me, El. If the answer is no, say no.”

Edelgard paused to consider. She was not necessarily opposed to letting someone else watch her be intimate with Mercedes, but Bernie? She’d never thought of Bernadetta as someone who would ever enjoy such a thing. This was a new side of the sniper, to say the least. And the idea of being naked and vulnerable in front of someone other than Mercie . . . that _was_ a very exciting thought. But this also felt like rewarding Bernie for her problematic behavior.

“We could always give it a trial run and see how you feel, El,” said Mercedes.

“Trial run?”

“We keep our clothes on . . . or, at least, most of our clothes. And she can just watch us kiss and maybe another thing or two. That might give you an idea if you want to take this further.”

 _That just might work_. “Bernie, one last question before I make my decision. Have you ever . . . watched anyone else?”

The sniper looked down. She’d been this honest with them so far—one more truth couldn’t hurt. “Yes. Yes, I have. I think I’m addicted to it.”

El shot a look at Mercie, who seemed amused at this point.

“Addicted to it? Whom have you watched, Bernie? Be honest with me,” commanded the emperor.

Bernie sighed. “Ignatz.”

“ _Ignatz_?!”

“Yes, Ignatz. But that really was by accident, at least at first. I was minding my own business, then I saw him . . . he was . . . erm, by himself and he was . . . well, you know.”

“He was masturbating? Bernie, for someone who is such a pervert, you sure are embarrassed easily by all of this.”

“I know, I know, I know, stupid Bernie!”

“Oh no, please don’t start up with this again. Please, continue.”

“Yes, he was . . . masturbating. I had a good look at him, I could see everything. I could watch his face. I could see his penis. I could even see when he, erm, ejaculated. It was kinda messy. He shot it everywhere and didn’t even bother to clean it up.”

“Lovely. So where did he do this, anyway? Where did you see him?”

Bernie bit her lip. “The cathedral.”

Mercedes went pale.

El snickered at first, then saw the face of her lover. “Mercie . . . in all fairness, we were in the Goddess Tower ourselves.”

“True,” she responded, “it just feels quite different.”

“Perhaps,” said El, then looking back at Bernie. “Okay, what other people have you watched?”

“It’s really just been Ignatz. He goes there a lot to, erm, masturbate. I know his schedule by now. I was going to follow him today before you arrived.”

Mercedes had her face buried in her hands, and El couldn’t tell if she was amused or horrified.

“So you’ve only watched Ignatz and us? That’s it?” asked the emperor.

“Well, someone else, but I couldn’t tell who it was for sure.”

“What do you mean?”

“One time, there was someone else with Ignatz. And they were masturbating him while he masturbated them. I just couldn’t tell who it was . . .for sure.”

“ _For sure?_ ”

“Okay, okay, okay, but don’t kill me . . . it looked like the professor.”

Now it was time for Edelgard to go pale while Mercedes laughed.

“I’m not completely sure, but I think that’s who it was.”

“Somehow it does not surprise me that our professor is kinky,” said Mercedes with a slight laugh.

Edelgard was still stunned. Her heart belonged completely to Mercedes. Mercie was now all she wanted, all she dreamed of, all for which she begged. Of course, sometimes the emotions we think died still haunt and confuse us with their ghosts. _I don’t care about her anymore. I once did, but that was infatuation. It’s nothing compared to what I have with Mercie._

Mercedes, seemingly telepathic when it came to her submissive lover, said, “El. Look at me.”

El did as she was told.

“Get over here and kiss me.”

The emperor smiled, her confusion melting away as she moved to the arms of her lover.

Their lips with passion, with force. Edelgard thought she might be turned on by Bernie watching, but El wasn’t even thinking of that. _Oh, Mercie, Mercie, my goddess, I want you, my Mercie, my Emperor Mercedes, my goddess, my everything_. The couple kissed as though they were fighting for domination, a battle where Mercedes would always strike the critical hit.

Edelgard kissed Mercedes as though she wanted to kiss her entire body all at once, as if one portion at a time wasn’t good enough. She kissed every inch of her neck, making her dominant lover coo and moan ever so slightly. Mercie was holding her tight, protecting her from the world, making sure no one would ever abuse her again.

“My small El, my small and little El, I love you so much.”

El was too busy kissing and licking Mercedes’s neck to respond with words. She could only respond with physicality and passion. She started caressing Mercedes’s breasts through her clothes. “Sweetie, I need you.”

“I need you too,” said Mercedes, kissing fondling El in return.

It was as though both women had completely forgotten about Bernadetta, who was taking it all in with a hungry, lustful look on her face. A primal look that people hide in their everyday lives, even from themselves. A look that thinks _I’ve given up all pretense. This is the animal that nature wants me to be._

Mercedes sat on Bernie’s bed and removed her shoes. She finally shot a quick look at Bernie, whom she could see had lost herself in the sights and sounds. _This should be fun_.

“Edelgard von Hresvelg, Emperor of Adrestia,” said Mercedes, raising her voice.

“Yes, my goddess?” It wasn’t that Edelgard didn’t care that Bernie heard her submissive answer. It was that she forgot Bernie was there.

“Remove your war helmet and hand it to me.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Doing again as she was told, Edelgard gave her helmet to her lover, her long blond hair spilling out.

Mercedes donned the helmet and held out a bare foot. “Be a good girl and lick my foot. Suck my toes.”

Mercie had never given this command before, and El didn’t even know this was something her lover would enjoy. But she did not hesitate and immediately put as many of Mercedes’s toes in her mouth as could fit. She sucked on them immediately, running her tongue indiscriminately along them in her mouth.

Bernie wasn’t quite sure why, but this gave her more of a sexual tingle than even the couple’s kissing.

“Make sure to run your tongue in between the toes, little El,” said Mercie.

El did so as though she were hungry for them. _I wanted to know all of her secret kinks. If she likes this, then I love it_. And she did. She moved her mouth the sole of Mercedes’s foot, beginning to lick and gently massage it.

Bernie did not have a foot fetish, but this act of submission . . . it was the most sexual thing she’d ever seen in her life. And she was getting wet very quickly.

Mercie, who’d had her eyes closed while enjoying the sensation, withdrew her foot. “Get naked, Edelgard.” She turned to Bernadetta. “Bernie, join me on the bed. You get to sit right beside me and watch this up close.”

Bernie, overcome by curiosity and horniness, did what she was told. She sat next to Mercedes as Edelgard was taking off her top.

“Bernie, I want you to sit closer,” said Mercie, putting her arm around Bernie’s waist and pulling her closer. “Now Bernie . . . I’m going to have Edelgard, your emperor, give me oral. You may simply watch or you may watch and masturbate. That decision is yours. Of course, if you get uncomfortable, you may leave or ask us to stop,” she said as Edelgard was down to her undergarments.

“I’m definitely not going to ask you to stop,” replied the sniper, “ _I’m really wet_ ,” she whispered as though the entire world might otherwise hear.

“Good, said Mercie, who then stood up to remove her own bottoms and undergarments, revealing her waist and legs for Edelgard’s access.

The emperor herself was now naked, now revealing her strong, muscular body to Bernie . . . who had suddenly become even wetter. She’d never planned on masturbating in front of the couple, but she felt it might have to happen now.

“On your knees, sweet little El. On your knees.”

Edelgard complied.

“Crawl over to me. And you know what to do.”

Edelgard moved to Mercedes, opened her mouth, and began devouring her one true goddess.

Mercie arched her back and moaned immediately. She bent over against Bernie for support, and once against the sniper’s body, Mercie moaned once more, even louder.

Bernadette had never been more turned on in her life. She knew her undergarments had to be soaking.

“Oh, my sweet . . . my sweet . . . oh, Goddess, my little . . . oh, Bernie, look at her . . . she’s so . . . she’s the . . . ”

Bernie finished the thought for her. “She’s the most beautiful person in the entire world.”

Mercedes smiled. “Yes, yes, she is.” She leaned her face against Bernie’s and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Edelgard was fully immersed in her lover’s pussy, conquering it with more vigor than she conquered the battle plains of Fódlan.

Mercedes had her eyes shut, but Bernie’s were wide open and she was taking in every single moment, trying to memorize it for her dreams. She reached her hand down her pants, touched herself, and began masturbating. Mercie did not notice, despite Bernie’s elbow forcefully rubbing into the woman. El did not notice either, at least not at first. But Edelgard enjoyed opening her eyes from time to time while giving oral so she could make eye contact with her goddess. Opening her eyes now, she saw Mercie’s eyes were closed, but she saw a blur of motion and saw Bernie playing with herself.

So she made eye contact with Bernie instead.

Usually, eye contact would be something Bernie couldn’t maintain, especially not with someone like Edelgard. But social masks were off, perhaps forever. Bernadetta wasn’t worried about what anyone thought of her or making a social faux pas. She wasn’t fearful for her life. She wasn’t feeling rejected. She only had one feeling: the feeling of _yes, please, yes, oh keep going, please_.

And so Edelgard kept going. She reached a hand in Bernie’s direction, and Bernie met it with her free hand. They interlocked fingers. El used her other hand to interlock fingers with Mercedes.

El kept licking for Goddess knows how long. Bernie kept rubbing herself for Goddess knows how long. It felt like an eternity and also like it was the span of a heartbeat. After however long it was, Mercie began saying, “Oh, right there, right there, right there, I’m about to cum, sweetie, I’m about to cum.” Seconds later, Mercie’s entire body went into convulsions, especially her legs. Edelgard loved the feeling of her goddess’s shaking thighs against the sides of her face.

This scene, in turn, pushed Bernadetta to have an orgasm of her own, leaving her panting and leaning against a domiant woman she was getting to like very much indeed.

The women took heavy breaths and sighed. Edelgard went back on her knees and smiled too, her face wet in the sun.

. . . _in the sun_.

“Ummm . . . hey, ummm . . .,” stammered El, “we forgot to close the door!”

Mercedes paused for a moment and laughed.

Bernie’s eyes went wide and she said, “Oh, stupid, stupid, stupid Bernie! You did it again, stupid Bernie!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercedes and Edelgard discuss their futures together. Bernie learns to follow commands.

Bernie raced to the door, her pants slowly falling down. She looked left, nothing there. Nothing straight ahead. Nothing to the ri . . . _wait . . . Ignatz! He walked right by us! How much did he see?_ “Eeep! Oh, no, oh, no, oh, no.”

“What is it, dearie? What did you see?” asked Mercedes, still in an orgasmic afterglow, the kind that Bernie’s perpetual anxiety might prevent her from ever having—unless Mercedes could one day change that.

Bernie came back in the room, “It was Ignatz! He walked right by us. There’s no way he didn’t see us! Oh, nooo, we’re gonna be in so much trouble!!”

“ _Trouble_? In trouble with whom?” asked the Adrestian Emperor.

“Oooh . . . just . . . I don’t know, but there’s always someone!”

“So let me get this straight, Bernie,” said El, still completely naked on the floor, “You go around and watch people without their consent, and now you’re upset that someone may have watched you without your consent?”

“Well . . . I don’t . . . maybe . . . yes, I was being so stupid, so stupid!”

“Bernie, when did you have more fun?” asked Mercedes. “When you were watching people without their consent, or when you were watching the two of us and everyone agreed to it?”

“The second one, but Ignatz wouldn’t ever agree to let me watch him . . . ”

“Then Bernadetta, that’s precisely why you shouldn’t violate his privacy like that.”

“Okay, yes, 100%.”

“Now that said . . . any guy who would masturbate in the cathedral on a regular schedule”—Mercie paused to raise her eyebrow—“is probably a guy who would be very happy to consent to you watching him.”

“Probably. But not definitely,” added Edelgard.

“Exactly. So you must ask him or anyone else for consent. Isn’t it so much more fun that way?”

“I think so, anyway” said Edelgard, licking Mercedes’s wetness from her lips.

“I think so too, my little pet,” said Mercie, wiggling her toes so she could feel El’s saliva still on them.

“I’m really, really, really sorry. I was stupid, stupid, stupid.”

“Bernie. Everyone likes you. Just don’t do it again,” said Mercie, handing back the imperial war helmet to Edelgard. “That’s a command.”

Edelgard looked at Mercie. _Ah, the moment of truth, I see_.

Bernie looked down and said nothing.

 _Give her time, Mercie, give her time. She’s scared of her own shadow. Just let her think it through_.

Mercedes, not needing to be told how to dominate, simply waited without saying a word.

Moments later, Bernie—as though it were the most natural thing in the world—said, “Yes, ma’am.”

_Damn, Mercie’s good._

Mercedes smiled and said, “Good girl. Very good girl. You’re a very scared girl, Bernie. People hurt you . . . ”

“My father,” she whispered.

“Your father hurt you. But you’re so brave. And so talented. And so, so many people like you and respect you. But you don’t see that in yourself, do you?”

Bernie was silent.

“Bernie. If you want to serve me and submit to me and follow my commands, then you must answer me when I ask you a question.”

Edelgard waited with bated breath.

After no more than about four seconds, Bernadetta said, “No, I don’t see that in myself. I think you’re just being nice.”

Mercedes took three steps forward. “Let’s get one thing straight, Bernie. I am honest. I am direct. I can be compassionate. But I don’t lie to a submissive partner because I just want to _be nice_.”

The most lethal sniper in all of Fódlan looked up. “So I’m your partner?”

“If you want to be, yes, today you are my partner. Do you want to be?”

Bernie nodded, but added, “But I’ve never been with a woman before. Or a guy, for that matter. Or anyone!”

“Pish posh,” said Mercie, “I don’t care how many partners you’ve had or haven’t had. I care about how well you follow my instructions.”

“I’ll follow every single one.”

“But first, we need to set some hard limits. Is there anything you can’t imagine doing, ever, in a million years?”

Bernie shut her eyes as though she were trying to block the rays of the sun. “I can’t be left alone as punishment. Ever. Ever. And please don’t ever give me the silent treatment.”

“Oh, sweetheart,” said Mercedes, “it’ll never happen. Is there anything else?”

Bernie closed her eyes again. “You can’t take any of my property as punishment, especially my stuffed toys.”

“Agreed. How about anything sexual?”

“Ermm . . . I don’t know if I know enough about sex to know what I don’t like.”

“In that case, sweet Bernie, we will come up with a safeword that you can at any time, any moment, and whatever is happening will come to an immediate end. What word should that be, Bernie?”

The sniper paused and finally said, “ _Father_.”

“Oh, that’s a very good one. That’ll put things to a halt immediately!” said Mercie.

“I’ll say,” added the emperor.

“So welcome aboard, sweet, little Bernie. You’re now my submissive little pet.”

Bernie’s smile was bashful but her entire face was red from blushing.

“Command number one,” started Mercie. “You have to stop calling yourself stupid. If you continue, there will be punishment.”

“Y . . . yes, ma’am, I’ll try.”

“ _You will do_.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Command number two. No more spying on people without their consent. But if you do get their consent, you may watch them as long as you like and may do so without first running it by me.”

“Wow,” said Edelgard, “someone’s feeling generous!”

Mercedes ignored the comment and continued.

“Command number three. You are to grow out your body hair, all of it. Your underarm hair, your leg hair, and the hair between your legs. That goes for any other hair on your body. We will carry ourselves as the Goddess made us to be.”

“. . .okay, yes, ma’am.”

“Command number four. If you ever feel genuinely uncomfortable with anything we do, you will use your safeword and tell me.”

“I agree.”

“Finally, command number five. You will not only answer and submit to me. You will answer and submit to Edelgard as well.”

El’s mouth dropped open as Mercie gave her a nod.

“Oh, definitely, for sure, ma’am,” said Bernie.

“In fact,” said Mercedes, “submit to her right now. Edelgard, give her a command, anything you like.”

El considered this. She had to both submit to Mercedes but also be dominant over Bernadetta. This wasn’t too unfamiliar a position since she had to be the strong, unconquerable emperor all the time in public, often around Mercedes. _I need something good. Nothing so extreme so as to chase Bernie off. And something that will please Mercedes above all_ _. . . ah, of course . . ._ ”

“Bernadetta,” announced Edelgard, “approach me.”

Bernie did as she was told, standing over the naked Edelgard, who still knelt on the floor.

“Join me down here on the floor, Bernadetta.”

Bernie did, desperately trying to make eye contact with El, who was somehow even more terrifying completely naked. 

Edelgard lifted up her right arm straight in the air. “Bernadetta, lick my armpit until I tell you to stop.”

In the corner, Mercie’s smile went from ear to ear. _I suppose this is becoming our initiation rite._

Edelgard didn’t particularly enjoy this. But she correctly guessed it would make Mercie happy, so because of that, El would be in total bliss with each of Bernie’s licks.

To her credit, Bernadetta did not hesitate. It was as though she’d been waiting her entire life to follow someone’s direct, unambiguous orders. She leaned in with her tongue out. Her cheek right up against El’s, Bernie make a long and slow first lick over the entirety of El’s smooth pit. _Smooth for now_ , thought Edelgard.

The sniper moved her face back down and repeated the action, then repeated it again, then again. She then started making side-to-side licks while moving her tongue up and down. _Wow, this is a rush of power_ , Edelgard realized. El then put her other hand on the back of Bernie’s head and pushed her face closer.

“This is your only concern right now, Bernie. Keep licking.” Her huge bicep was semi-flexed, next to Bernie’s face. Edelgard closed her eyes. She’d never felt more dominant in her life. Not all the imperials titles, conquests, or clothes had ever had this effect on her.

Mercedes remained in the corner, smiling. She mouthed _I love you_ to El, and El mouthed it back to her.

This went on for about fifteen minutes until Edelgard said, “Stop, Bernie.”

Bernie pulled away from Edelgard’s body, long tendrils of saliva hanging from her chin to El’s armpit. “I hope I pleased you, Emperor.”

“You did indeed.”

“Bernie,” interrupted Mercedes. “Edelgard is going to put on her clothes and we’re going to leave you for now. We’ll be calling on you again soon.”

“Before you go, ma’am,” said Bernie, saliva still drooling from her chin because she hadn’t been given permission to wipe it off, “I have a question.”

“Yes, sweetie?”

“Am I your girlfriend now? Or am I Edelgard’s girlfriend now? Or both of you?”

Mercedes and Edelgard exchanged a look. Mercie raised an eyebrow as did El.

“Labels are difficult sometimes, Bernie, even for us. _Partner_ is a good one. _Pet_ is another good one. But we’ll find the right label for what we are when the time comes.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Finish up with those clothes, Edelgard. We have business to discuss.”

\--

“Well, that was unexpected,” said Edelgard, back in the safety of her own room with its reliably closed doors.

“And quick. I did not expect all of _that_ ,” said Mercedes.

“We’ve never been known for taking it slow,” responded El with a mischievous smile.

“I suppose not.”

“I will say that giving you oral while she masturbated next to you was one of the hottest things I think I’ll ever see in my life.”

“Ha, that sounds like a challenge to my creativity, Emperor von Hresvelg.”

El smiled, then said, “So what are we going to do with her?”

“ _We_? I’m giving her to you as a pet. Oh, she will still serve and obey me, of course, but I’m giving you near total control over her. Just remember her limits. So the question, strong and powerful Edelgard, isn’t what _we_ will do with her. The question is what will _you_ do with her?”

Edelgard paused. _So many options_.

“She did say she’d never been with anyone before . . . ”

“So you’ll command her to have sex with you?”

“Oh, I was definitely thinking along those lines. But she’s clearly bisexual. And she’s never been with a guy either.”

Mercedes raised an eyebrow.

“I think it’s high time we changed that too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if there's something in particular you like about the story so far. Would love to know what you all think!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercedes and Edelgard go beyond the boundaries of their D/s dynamic. Mercedes reveals some of her most secret fantasies.

“Little, little El. The most powerful little El in the whole wide world,” said Mercedes. “She who thought I’d be okay with her having sex with another woman.”

Edelgard froze. In her mission to establish dominance over Bernadetta, she’d lost herself. It wasn’t that the idea of sex with Bernie turned her on. It’s that the idea of dominating Bernie turned her on, and part of that domination included sexual domination. It might feel good, sure, but El wanted more power over Bernie, the same kind that she got after commanding the sniper to lick her armpit—she wanted more of that, but stronger. Edelgard would later learn that the term that most accurately describes her is _Switch_. She’s equally happy having one foot in the world of dominance and one foot in the world of submission—it simply depends on the situation.

Of course, Mercedes already knew this because she knew El like the back of her hand. “What’s that, El? Did you say something? I told you that you just assumed I’d be okay with you having sex with Bernie. Perhaps I’m not. Perhaps I’m incredibly jealous. Perhaps I think it’s potentially dangerous to our relationship.”

El’s mind was going a million miles an hour.

“So tell me, Edelgard von Hresvelg. Do you want to have sex with Bernadetta?”

Mercedes could play Edelgard like a fiddle. On one hand, El knew that she was supposed to be dominant over Bernie. Mercie told her to be dominant. That was a command. To go against Mercie’s command would not be good. So to show weakness and say that she wouldn’t do her plan after all . . . was that really dominance? On the other hand, El did not want to violate Mercedes’s trust. She could say yes and Mercedes might think she was losing El. She could think El no longer found her attractive. _She is not losing me_.

Mercedes waited. _Heh, she’s almost squirming. You’ll get there, El. You’ll get there._

Whatever Mercedes anticipated, she did not expect what her lover did next.

“ _Crests_.” Edelgard’s safeword.

“Oh, sweetie, sweetie, sweetie, sweetie, are you okay?”

“I’m okay, Mercie. I just . . . I just got confused and needed clarity. I’m not sure what to do or say. I’m yours. I’m yours forever. I’ll obey you any time and in any way you need. But I’m just so confused right now.”

“Come to me, El.”

El did, and Mercedes embraced her. Mercie hugged her tight and neither woman said anything for about a minute. Mercedes hummed in El’s ear to try and relax her.

“Okay, I am dropping my role as your dominant lover for right now. What do you want out of this?”

Edelgard, now calm and safe in her lover’s arms, said, “It would be fun to dominate Bernie. I do care about her. Not like I do you. But I care about her as a member of the Strike Force. As someone who has put her life on the line for us time and time again. As a friend who’s had a rough past too. I know dominating her would give her structure in her life, get her away from her . . . more toxic pursuits. And, Mercie . . . it would make me feel powerful. I got so much power from when she licked my armpit. I know why you do that now—it’s a test of submission, how far someone is willing to go. And when she did that, it turned me on more than I can say. I want to go further with her, and if that means sex with her, then yes, Mercie, yes—I want to have sex with her.”

Mercedes kissed the top of El’s head. “Good, good girl for telling me that.” She was obviously back in her role as the dominant one. “Such a good, honest, precious girl,” swaying gently side to side. Another kiss on the top of El’s head.

Edelgard started crying tears of relief.

“I’m so glad you used your safeword. Such a good, good girl. Are you okay to return back to your submissive role?”

El smiled from ear to ear. “Absolutely.”

“Good girl,” said Mercedes, kissing the emperor once more. “Now I have a confession to make.”

“Mmmm?”

“You asked me to reveal my deepest, darkest kinks to you, yes?”

“Mmmmmmm, yes, please.”

“One of them is for my partner to be with another person . . . to have sex with another person . . . and for me to watch.”

Edelgard’s eyes went wide open.

“And you promised that you’d fulfill any kink I wanted,” said Mercedes with a chuckle.

“Yes . . . ”

“So, Edelgard,” commanded Mercedes, “I want you to fuck Bernadetta and I want to watch.”

“Okay, so . . .”

“One more thing, Edelgard. Whatever plans you had for a man and Bernie . . . I want you to fuck a man too.”

Edelgard, speechless, just kept blinking.

Realizing her lover was still vulnerable, Mercedes asked, “Are you okay with that, El? Remember your safeword if you are not.”

Edelgard did not particular desire to have sex with a man, but the unchecked lust in Mercedes’s voice made it the most desirable thing in the world.

“I’ll fuck anyone you want, my goddess.”

“Oh, I know you will.”

Edelgard gave Mercie her secret smile that she hid from the world.

“Let’s go cuddle, sweetie. I need to give you some love and care.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this will have more than five chapters. I trust no one will complain, haha.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard puts Phase One of her plan into action. The cathedral gets its most action in the last five years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raunchy-raunch-raunch alert.

_One week later_

Edelgard walked to the cathedral at a rapid pace. She’d made her plan for Bernie and today was Day One of putting it in motion. She’d learned Ignatz’s cathedral schedule from Bernie, and she meant to make him an offer she was sure he’d take.

 _Where is he?_ Taking her time, looking through the entire cathedral, El finally saw him hiding in plain sight—sitting in one of the pews. Well, more than sitting. As Bernie promised, Ignatz was clearly masturbating and doing a poor job of hiding it from anyone who wanted to find him.

Half annoyed, half amused, El stopped about fifteen feet away from him. He was lost in whatever fantasy he’d invented. “Ignatz!”

The young man’s arm froze, then he frantically covered his erection with his hands and said, “Oh . . . oh, h . . .hello, Edelgard, to what do I owe . . . the pleasure?”

“Ignatz, you can drop the act. I know you were masturbating.”

“No I wasn’t.”

“Move your hands.”

“I can’t . . .um, they’re hurt and they get worse if I move them around.”

“Then you’re of no use to me on the battlefield, pack your things and get off of the property.”

“. . . okay. Yes. I was. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to defile this place with my . . . ”

“Ignatz, when was the last time I was concerned about someone defiling the Church of Seiros?”

He cleared his throat. “I suppose you have a good point there.”

“Ignatz.”

“Yes, Edelgard?”

“Put your dick back in your pants.”

“Oh, yes, of course,” he said, moving his hands. El wasn’t surprised to see he still had an erection. _Bernie should have a lot of fun with that_ , she thought.

 _I’ll have a lot of fun with that_.

“Ignatz, what if someone came here to pray and ran into you? You and your little kink would have intruded on someone else without their consent. Do I have to teach everyone on these grounds what consent means?”

“I could have heard them approach me. I would have stopped immediately.”

“That’s not true. How do you think I knew to find you here? Someone saw you.” She expected his mouth to hang open.

Instead, he closed his eyes, nodded, and said, “Yes. Yes. I imagine that was Bernadetta.”

“What? Did she talk to you about this?”

“Never. I . . . I knew she was there the entire time. All the times. This isn’t a battlefield. She doesn’t know how to sneak up on people.”

 _Figures_.

“So . . . she was watching me intentionally. I didn’t intrude on her. I . . . liked her watching. In fact, I kept coming up here to do it because I knew she’d follow me and watch.”

_Hidden kinkiness rears its head once again._

“What I don’t get is . . . why did she tell you?” he asked.

“We thought you might have seen something the other day.”

“‘Something’? What day? I’m not sure what you mean, Edelgard.”

The emperor studied the artist.

“Don’t lie to me, Ignatz.”

“I’m at a loss, Edelgard.”

“So you didn’t see anything going on in Bernadetta’s room last week?”

“She keeps her door closed all the time, Edelgard, you know that.”

“Ah, you lie to me. I already know you passed by the door when it was open and I was in there with Mercedes.”

“ _What?_ ”

“What do you mean ‘what’?”

“Okay, did you see me? How do you know this?”

“Bernie saw you.”

“But you didn’t.”

“I trust what Bernie said.”

“You trust an eyewitness who also is the most paranoid person on the planet?”

_Touché._

“Why would I have reason to lie to you about this?”

El suddenly remembered the sight of Bernie looking down, rubbing away at herself.

“Okay, Ignatz. I believe you. It’s not even that important in the long run, I suppose. I’m here for another reason.”

“Oh? How can I help you, Edelgard?”

“I’ve become rather close with Bernadetta, and I know she’s become awfully fond of you and your, uh, antics. I want to set you two up.”

“Oooh, um. I don’t know that I want a girlfriend right now, Edelgard, but thank you.”

“But you clearly need to get off.”

Ignatz blushed.

“And you clearly are a kinky person.”

Ignatz nodded but did not look up.

“So here is what I am proposing. I want you and Bernie to have fun— _and consensual_ —fun together. I want good morale on the Strike Force. So tomorrow night, you’ll come back here to the cathedral with me and we’re going to have some real fun with Bernadetta.”

Ignatz seemed confused.

“I, uh . . . what?”

“I want you to have sex with Bernadetta. She’s a virgin. I want you to help her have a good first experience. I knew you were kinky before I came up here, but now I know you’re kinky and that you like her. She’s not expecting a boyfriend or a relationship. Nor am I.”

“Uh . . . wait, wait, _what_?”

“If you’re good, I’ll have sex with you too.”

Ignatz took off his glasses. “Have I entered an alternate dimension? This is preposterous! The Edelgard I know would never do such a thing! You have a girlfriend, after all!”

“Scoot over.”

Ignatz did, and El sat by his side, their bodies pressing together.

“Let’s see if this is preposterous. Take your cock back out of your pants. After all, you never finished.”

Ignatz froze.

“Oh, of course, Ignatz, if you’d rather not get a handjob, I will understand and respect your decision.”

He immediately started going for his pants, unfastening them enough to take out both his cock and balls.

Edelgard quietly said, “Good, good boy.” She wrapped her right hand tightly around Ignatz’s increasingly erect cock. “You do such a good job fighting for me, Ignatz, don’t you think you deserve a little reward?”

“But . . . other people in the cathedral. . . consent?”

“Oh, I’ve got a lookout,” said El, making deliberately slow jerks of the artist’s cock, starting from the base and not letting go until very near the tip.

“A lookout?”

“Shhh, shhh, just focus on the feeling. Focus on your emperor.” Edelgard increased the pace of her stroking. She went back and forth between looking down at Ignatz’s cock and looking at his flushed face.

“But . . . your girlfriend . . . Mercedes . . . I can’t . . . I don’t want to . . . ”

“Shhhh, shhhh. Look at the front of the cathedral. See anyone familiar?” asked El, increasing her pace even more. _It’s not just that he has a huge cock—it’s that it’s really just aesthetically pleasing_.

Ignatz strained his eyes. _Wait_. “Your lookout is Mercedes?!?!”

“You see? She’s not upset, is she?” Edelgard then lowered her head and put her face against Ignatz’s erection. She started licking Ignatz’s shaft up and down, enjoying the squirms she was causing him to have. She then licked around the head of his cock and started sucking it. Not able to wait anymore, she put more and more of his cock in her mouth until her lips were at the base of it.

“Oooh, Edel . . . Edelgard,” said Ignatz, looking down to the impression of his cock from inside El’s cheek. “That’s . . .”

Edelgard’s head started bouncing up and down, her saliva beginning to drool down the shaft of Ignatz’s cock and down to his balls. It was as though Ignatz’s cock were a full-course meal and El was someone who’d gone without food for weeks. She took his cock out of her mouth and started jerking it with her own saliva as lubricant.

“Oh my, this is . . . yes . . . oh, Edelgard, you are so beautiful.”

Her mouth went to his balls while his cock rested on her face. She began sucking his balls, one at a time, very gently. She didn’t want to assume he liked a lot of intense pressure. She played around with them in her mouth, making circles with her tongue.

“Yeah . . . yeah . . . please . . . mmm.”

She took his testicles out of her mouth and moved his cock aside so he could see her face. “Ignatz, you are soooooo huge,” nothing but lust in her eyes.

“You’re so beautiful.”

El let out a quiet giggle and then she deep-throated Ignatz in a single gulp.

Ignatz looked down and noticed there were some drool stains forming in different places on Edelgard’s clothes. Somehow, that made things 100 times hotter.

Finally, Edelgard started rapidly deep-throating while using her hands to play with Ignatz’s balls. She knew this would do the trick, and she was right.

“Edelg . . . I’m about to . . . I’m about to cum, oh oh . . . ”

She didn’t need the warning because she felt the head of his cock enlarge even more. He exploded inside her mouth and he thought he’d never pumped out so much cum in his life. It was the most intense orgasm of his life and it all took place in his emperor’s warm mouth.

Edelgard looked up at him. She opened her mouth, showing him all the cum he just unloaded. She closed her mouth, smiled, took a single gulp of his cum down her throat. She closed her mouth, put her hand to her throat and said, “Whew!” She stood up and Ignatz could see Mercedes approaching. “I certainly hope you had fun, Ignatz. Still think I’m lying? If you want more of that, come back to the cathedral, tomorrow night at 11 sharp.”

Mercedes arrived and said, “Hi Ignatz! You seem like you’re doing well,” she said with a laugh. “El, give me a kiss and let’s go.”

Edelgard collapsed into Mercie and they started kissing as passionately as they ever did. “Oh, dear, I think I can taste a little of his cum,” said Mercie. “You’re a very cute boy,” she added. “And I hope my El did a good job.”

Ignatz just smiled in return.

“I take that as a yes. In that case, we should be leaving. I hope to see you tomorrow night, Ignatz. You’ll break my heart if you’re not there,” she said with a deliberate pout.

Walking away, Edelgard turned back. “Oh, Ignatz.”

He looked up.

“I’m not your girlfriend. See how easy that is?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard and Mercedes discuss their relationship. It's the calm before the raunch storm.

Walking hand-in-hand from the cathedral, Edelgard and Mercedes both smiled.

“Oh, El, that was so much fun. I feared someone might come, though.”

“Someone did,” said Edelgard, who then emitted a small burp.

“Ha, I guess someone did.”

Another small burp came from somewhere deep within Edelgard.

“Let’s go to your room, sweetie. We need to get off our feet.”

“I could always sweep you off your feet,” suggested Edelgard.

Mercie laughed. “Oh, El. Strong, powerful Edelgard von Hresvelg. If anyone will be doing the sweeping, it will be me.”

“Yes, my goddess,” El whispered so quietly that only Mercedes could hear it.

“Good girl,” the dominant woman whispered back.

\--

“Sit,” commanded Mercedes, pointing at Edelgard’s desk chair.

El did as she was told, as if she would ever do anything else.

“Think back to where we were . . . what? five weeks ago? six? I had my hidden infatuation. You had your suspicions. Now . . . well, things got pretty crazy in a flash, didn’t they, sweetie?” asked Mercedes.

“I wouldn’t do anything differently,” said El, burping yet again.

“Oh, my goodness, my sweet! Did you eat something that disagrees with your system?” asked Mercie with a laugh.

“Who, meeee?” answered Edelgard with a laugh of her own.

“Oh, honey, honey,” said Mercie, approaching her lover, “you still have some cum on your chin.” Mercedes wiped it off with an index finger, then held her finger to her mouth and sucked off the last of Ignatz’s cum. “There! All gone.” She lowered herself to kiss Edelgard.

“I never realized I was this kinky before I met you. You brought this out of me, Mercie. Thank you.”

Mercedes sat down across from her on El’s bed. “You’re welcome, my love. You’ve had a similar effect on me. I feel more experimental, more daring. I feel more alive, all in the middle of a war. I feel more alive, all because of you.”

“Yes, the war. Maybe that’s what’s inspiring all of us to these extremes. Death could come at any moment, for any of us. Even here. We’re not going to be safe until we win. And we will win . . . but all this death and destruction puts a fire in my belly.”

“Sure that’s not Ignatz’s cum in your belly?”

“Ha, maybe it’s that too. But seriously, it puts a fire in my belly to put aside pretentions and customs. I want to reach levels of human intimacy I’ve never approached. I would never done that if you hadn’t wanted it. But because you wanted it and because you were watching it, I savored it, Mercie. I enjoyed every moment and I felt like . . . like an animal. Like a beast coming to know itself, reaching its full potential.”

“Oh, my, perhaps I should have you blow every man in sight.”

“If you will it, I would do it.”

“Ha, I don’t think that will be necessary, my strong and powerful Emperor.”

“But I mean it, Mercie. We’ve done some intense, extreme things. But they make me feel alive. And they make me feel more connected to you. I love you. I love you, Mercedes. I love you, my goddess. I love you, I love you, I love you.”

“I love you too, my sweet little El. More than you will ever know. Your obedience and love mean everything to me. I will be honest, my love—I have needed to feel powerful for so long. My life has had more uncertainties than most people have in three lifetimes. Your consistency brings me comfort and peace. I think that’s why these extreme things bring me so much pleasure. Knowing you’ll do anything I want makes me feel safe. I don’t feel jealous because I know you’re mine. Your heart is mine. All of you is mine, and that makes me feel so safe and secure.”

Edelgard stood up and sat next to her lover on the bed.

“I love you, my wonderful, strong, unconquerable Mercedes.”

“Ha! Oh, El. El, El, El. My El.” Mercedes stretched out her arms and Edelgard met her embrace.

The two held their embrace and started crying.

“I’m always yours,” said Mercedes.

“Oh, my goddess, I’m always, always yours.”

El then let loose another small burp.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The climax begins . . . as it were.

_The next evening_

Edelgard was managing the big event, to be sure, but Mercedes was by no means playing a passive role. She was, after all, the puppet master, pulling the strings of all the participants, even Ignatz, though he wasn’t yet aware of that.

Early in the day, Mercedes went to the cathedral and told a few of the building’s officers that the Goddess needed a new altar. A large altar—one suited for true giving and praise. She vaguely described its dimensions—something large and sturdy enough to hold the weight of up to six or seven people. _Best to overestimate than underestimate_. She recommended that the officers remove a few pews and appropriate them for the new altar. “After all,” she said, “we don’t get as many worshipers these days, but the Goddess is here as much today as she was when the cathedral was at its most crowded.”

And Mercedes meant it. What she and her lover were about to do was not blasphemy, not anymore than was going after the deceitful leaders of the church. Sex is holy. Sex praises the Goddess. And what better offering for the Goddess than young people in the act of it?

Hours later, shortly before Edelgard was supposed to arrive at the cathedral, Mercedes walked to the front of the cathedral and examined her altar. _Sturdy. More than large enough. They really did a great job!_

Edelgard walked in. It was almost ten at night, and no one was there but the two of them. They expected Bernadetta to arrive at ten on the dot.

“Hello, sweet little El. I love you.” Mercedes stood behind the altar, dressed in all her formal church attire.

“Hello, goddess. I love you too,” said the emperor with a beaming smile that look all the more beautiful.

“Are you ready?” Mercie asked as El stepped in front of the altar.

“I am.”

“Do you really want to have sex with Bernadetta? Is this your desire?”

Edelgard thought about Mercedes’s most hidden kinks. “Yes, my goddess, I crave her.”

Mercie raised her chin and looked stoic. “And Ignatz? Do you want to have sex with Ignatz? Is this your desire?”

El had a quick memory of deep-throating the artist. “Yes, goddess, I need him.”

Mercedes raised both hands and hit her lover with some type of white magic. She raised one eyebrow, almost daring Edelgard to question her. They both knew, however, that if Mercie wanted El to remain silent, she would command El to be silent.

 _Mercedes simply wanted to be intimidating_.

“My goddess . . . what spell did you just cast?”

“It’s a spell to keep you from getting pregnant. I’ll cast it on Bernadetta after she arrives.”

“Ah, a spell one doesn’t often see on the battlefield.”

Mercedes cracked a half-smile. “No, not often.”

“Why hit me and Bernie, though? Why not just cast it on Ignatz and leave us out of it?”

“I could have,” said Mercedes, “I didn’t.”

At that moment, Bernadetta entered the cathedral.

“Come join me behind the altar, El,” commanded the magical Mercedes.

El walked behind the altar and both women looked stoically at Bernie when she finally stopped in front of the altar.

“I think I’m right on time!” she said.

“ _Think_? You should know, Bernadetta,” replied Edelgard.

“I’m sorry, Edelgard.”

“Indeed. And do not call me by my name. You will call me Emperor or Emperor von Hresvelg. No matter what we’re doing or where we are.”

“Yes, Emperor von Hresvelg.”

“Good, Bernadetta. Your Emperor and your Goddess stand in front of you. You are to be honest or face serious consequences,” declared El, “Do you want to have sex tonight?”

“Yes, yes, yes, _yes_!”

El and Mercie exchanged an amused look.

“And with whom do you want to have sex with tonight?”

“Anyone you want! Literally anyone! I’ve wanted this for so long! I’ll do anything you want.”

“I’m very pleased to hear that, Bernadetta. If something happens tonight, though, that you do not like or that you want to stop, you may use your safeword at any time.”

“Yes, Emperor.”

“You will no longer be a virgin after tonight. How do you feel about this?”

“H . . . however you want me to feel about it, Emperor.”

“I’m not sure that I’m pleased with that answer.”

“Umm . . . I’m really not sure how I feel about it, Edel . . . Emperor. Emperor von Hresvelg.”

“It will please me for you to no longer be a virgin. Does that help you figure out your emotions?”

Bernie smiled. “It actually does. Thanks for telling me that, Emperor. If you will be pleased by it, I can’t wait for it to happen.”

Edelgard smiled and turned to Mercie. “Remind you of anyone you know?”

Mercedes smiled back and whispered, “Yes, though she’s more vulnerable than Bernie here.”

El blushed slightly and turned back to her submissive.

“Bernadetta, remove all your clothes. I want to see you fully naked. We both do. Do it now.”

“Yes, Emperor,” she replied, already pulling off her top.

\--

Minutes later, Bernie stood completely naked in the cathedral, something that most people might only do in a bad dream.

Edelgard looked her over. Her skin was like porcelain, free of blemishes. _Not even Mercedes is free of blemishes! Nor am I. Nor is anyone . . . so I thought_. Bernie’s muscles were very prominent—not as prominent as El’s—but very prominent, the result of her job as a sniper. _I did not expect her to be this beautiful_. Her breasts were large, but proportional to the rest of her body, which was fit, healthy, and toned. And the amount of hair between Bernie’s legs rivaled what Mercedes had between hers.

Before El could speak, Mercedes finally addressed Bernie. “Oh, my, Bernadetta. You already have quite a bit of hair down there! I’m so pleased.”

Bernie smiled and said, “Yes, Goddess, but I didn’t have any other body hair. I’m growing it all out, though.” She raised her arms over her head. “I even have a little stubble.”

“Excellent. Your Emperor has a bit more than stubble now, though she’s had a bit of a head start over you.”

Bernie lowered her arms and waited for her next command. The air in the cathedral was chilly, but not cold. She was thankful for that, but if Edelgard and Mercedes wished it, she’d jump in a cold pond and stay there.

“Bernadetta,” started Edelgard, “You said that you are excited to lose your virginity because I want you to lose it tonight. So you may speak freely through these next questions. If what excites you is how pleased I am, then it does matter who takes your virginity, does it?”

“No, Emperor, it does not. As long as you are pleased.”

“Good, good to know. I have a man on his way here to meet us. I have given him an opportunity to have sex with you tonight. But I suppose his identity does not matter, does it?”

“No, Emperor, it does not.”

“Then you will never know who it is. You will be blindfolded. We will tie your arms. You will face us on the altar. Your back will be facing him. He will take your virginity. He will leave. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Emperor, I understand.”

“Good. Now again, speak freely. How do you truly feel about this plan?”

Bernie paused, then looked up, making prolonged eye contact with El. “I would do literally anything you want, and I would love doing it the entire way.”

 _Now there’s a familiar mentality_ , thought Edelgard, who smiled thinking of her own desperation for filling every single one of Mercedes’s wishes.

“Do you understand exactly what I mean, Bernadetta? You will never, ever know the identity of this man. I will not tell you. Mercedes will not tell you. I will always have this knowledge over you. Do you understand?”

“Emperor von Hresvelg . . . I understand. If having that knowledge over me makes you pleased, then I love the idea. If the thought of me having anonymous sex makes you pleased, then I love that idea too.”

Mercedes looked at El and gave her a nod.

“Hop up on the altar, Bernadetta. Put your forearms together on the table. Raise your butt in the air so he has easy access when arrives.”

Bernie did as she was told. Mercedes started tying her forearms together and El put the blindfold over her eyes. She waved a hand in front of Bernie. “Can you see me?”

“I can’t see anything!” Bernie said with a laugh.

Edelgard, in full imperial gear, walked behind the naked and exposed Bernie. El removed a glove, made her hand flat, and ran her palm along the surface of Bernadetta’s hairy pussy. “Oh, you’re already really wet.”

It was the first time another person had ever touched Bernie in a sexual way. She wasn’t sure what to say, so she said nothing.

“Very, very wet, indeed,” said Edelgard, who was now rubbing Bernie’s pussy at an increasingly rapid pace. “Oh, sweetie, you’re getting even more wet.”

As good as Edelgard’s hand felt physically, it was when the Emperor called her “sweetie” that sent Bernie into pure emotional bliss. _I would do anything, anything, anything, anything for her, my beautiful Emperor, my beautiful leader_.

El moved her hand away, then leaned down to give Bernie’s pussy a gentle, single kiss. “You’re going to do wonderfully, sweetheart.”

Bernadetta von Varley had never been more happy in her entire life.

Mercedes hit her with a flash of magic. “Now the, uh, gentleman caller can’t get you pregnant.”

Edelgard heard a noise and looked up. Ignatz was at the entrance of the cathedral and he was slowly approaching. He was so far away he hadn’t spotted naked-and-bound Bernie yet. “We will be right back, Bernadetta,” said El, who then walked with Mercedes to meet Ignatz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be ultra-ultra-ultra-super raunchy. It will just be porn, pure and simple. It's gonna be so raunchy that I might need to just write PG-rated fan fiction after this, hahaha. Half-joking.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignatz has now joined the party and things get rather explicit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the raunchiest thing I've ever written. Be warned!

“Hi, heh,” said Ignatz, whose nervousness had been competing with his horniness all day.

Horniness won out.

“Ignatz, what a pleasure to see you!” said Mercedes in that wonderfully lovely voice that sounds like it belongs in the space between consciousness and daydreams.

“Indeed, Ignatz, I’m glad to see you too,” said El, whose very presence now generated the beginning of an erection in the artist’s pants.

“So, um. Yeah! It’s decent weather outside and I had a pretty good walk, so yeah.”

The women smiled. “Ignatz, there is a naked woman up on the altar with her wet pussy exposed for you to fuck,” said Edelgard bluntly.

“Wow, heh. Yeah . . . hey, sounds good to me!”

“Ignatz, stop being awkward. Listen up,” said the emperor, “I am Bernie’s dominant. So is Mercedes. She submits to us and whatever we want. We want her to fuck you. But we want her to fuck you without knowing it’s you. So when you get up there, don’t talk to us. Don’t talk at all. Grunting is fine. Moaning is fine. I want you to cum inside her. Don’t worry, Mercedes used a spell to prevent pregnancy. So do we have that? You go up. You can lick her pussy. Lick her asshole, if you want. Run your hands through her hair. In fact, you can even have her suck your cock. She can’t see you. But we want you to fuck her and cum inside her. Can you handle that?”

Ignatz gulped. “Basically anything I want except she can’t know it’s me?”

“That’s right. What a smart boy,” El said with a sly smile. “Oh, wait, wait, something else. She has a safeword. It’s _Father_. If she says _Father_ at any point, and I mean any point, you stop immediately. You back up. You don’t get upset with her. You don’t express disappointment. You stop. That’s it. Got it?”

“Definitely.”

“Well, get up there and go get her, stud. We’ll be right behind you.”

Ignatz paused. “Erm, this is awkward, Edelgard.”

“What is?”

“So you said that you and I might be able to have sex too?”

“Oh. That. Right. Okay, sooo . . . well, we’ll see.”

“Oh, okay . . . ”

Feeling sorry for the young man who was here to make possible what she’d been planning, Edelgard dropped to her knees and ripped down his pants. His cock, semi-erect already, started getting harder as Ignatz’s brain processed what his emperor was doing.

Edelgard fit the semi-hard cock entirely in her mouth and kept it there as he became fully hard. She could feel it growing and growing, going deeper down in her throat. Ignatz’s cock tickled the roof of her mouth and she made a gagging sound, which seemed only to get the artist even more hard.

Mercedes put her hand on Ignatz’s waist. “You’re a very handsome boy,” she said, “I’ve had a bit of a crush on you for a long time, if you can believe it.” She moved her hand down his body and started running her fingers through his light brown pubic hair, right above where El’s nose kept slamming into his body.

El made another gagging sound, which resulted in a huge stream of drool falling from her mouth.

“She’s the most powerful person in the whollllle, entire world, Ignatz. She’s your emperor. And she’s gagging on that big cock of yours,” said Mercedes while slowly removing his shirt. The alpha Domme started kissing Ignatz on the neck and whispered things like “You’re so handsome” and “You’re so strong” and “I keep looking at your cock, Ignatz, Edelgard and I talk about it all the time” and “I want to taste you too.” Anything to flatter the boy’s ego and keep him hard.

Ignatz was now completely naked and getting his dick sucked by a fully clothed Edelgard.

El was still going at his cock aggressively. Her slurping and gagging noises were echoing off the walls of the cathedral.

For the rest of his life, Ignatz would try to recall this night and all of its sights and sounds—as well as the feeling of Edelgard worshipping his cock.

Finally, the emperor took his sloppy wet cock out of her mouth and said, “Get up there. Do whatever you want.” She accidentally blew a bubble of saliva as she talked. “Just don’t let her know who you are, and respect her safeword.”

Mercedes clasped his hand. “I’ll walk you up there, Ignatz,” she said in her dreamy way.

They walked down the center aisle as though they were a couple about to be married, that is at least if the groom were walking completely naked with a fully erect cock covered in messy drool.

El removed two of Ignatz’s pubes from her mouth and then followed closely behind. She wanted to see what he’d do with little Bernie. She didn’t bother wiping away the drool that still fell from her chin. She felt primal. She felt like an animal. That slop made her feel more power than any war helmet ever did.

\--

“Sweet Bernadetta,” said Mercedes, brushing Bernie’s still-wet pussy with her open palm as she walked by, “the gentleman is here to have a bit of fun with you.”

“Is Edelgard here?”

“I’m here, Bernadetta. I’m watching.”

Ignatz, his glasses still on and his erection still fully hard, walked to the front of the altar. He mouthed “blow job” in El’s direction.

“Bernadetta. The gentleman would like you to give him a blowjob. Be a good girl and open your mouth for him.”

Bernie did as she was told.

Ignatz slowly placed his saliva-sloppy wet cock into Bernie’s open mouth. Once she felt its hardness against her tongue, she instinctively closed her mouth around it. Her forearms were bound together, so she could not use her hands like animal instinct told her to do, so she had to use only her mouth and tongue.

She’d never had a cock in her mouth before, and it wasn’t something she’d learned about from other people. They never talked about it around her.

The taste wasn’t as bad as she feared. She thought it might be really, really bad, but it wasn’t. Perhaps a bit salty, but she eventually grew to enjoy the taste of it against her tongue.

She started moving her tongue around randomly, just doing anything she thought might make him feel good. Her tongue darted around the shaft and head of Ignatz’s cock—it wasn’t as expert a technique as Edelgard’s, but it was good enough, especially for her first time.

Ignatz stepped a bit closer into Bernie’s face, pressing his balls against her chin. Meanwhile, she was starting to figure out that the underside of his shaft was especially sensitive to the touch of her tongue.

Edelgard watched everything—Ignatz’s face, his balls starting to collide with Bernie’s chin, Bernie’s feet wiggling as she put them in the air. She heard everything too—Ignatz’s animal moans, the slurpy sucking sounds coming from Bernie’s mouth, and also Mercedes’s moans from a few feet away.

Mercedes had reached down through her church clothes and started to masturbate to the sights and sounds. _To keep watching or to help Mercedes out?_ It was a true dilemma until El realized that when Mercie needed her lover, Mercie would say so. So El kept watching Bernie.

Bernie’s mind was in a new space. She was having her first true sexual experience, but she was having it with a stranger whose identity she would never know. Was he a peer? Someone from a nearby town? A much older man? Handsome? Ugly? Those are frightening questions, at least for someone who doesn’t have an Edelgard to think of, to please, to worship, to obey. Bernie meant what she said earlier—if it made El happy, it made her happy. The only thing she would have changed is not having the blindfold. She wished she could see her emperor’s face. So blowing an anonymous man? Bernie smiled and started trying to take him deeper down her throat.

Ignatz looked over to El. “Ready to fuck,” he mouthed, pointing to the other side of the altar. He tapped Bernie on the top of the head and slowly pulled out his cock of her mouth. A river of saliva flowed from her mouth onto the altar.

“Bernadetta,” said Edelgard, “the gentleman is going to fuck you now. Are you ready?”

“Yes, Emperor von Hresvelg, I am.”

\--

Ignatz moved her legs apart, exposing her pussy and asshole to him and the rest of the world, for that matter. _Oh my Goddess. Even her pubes are purple_. He put his fingers around her labia and meant to pull them apart so he could enter her. Then he realized something. He’d gone soft. Very soft.

_What the hell, oh no, no, no, no, no._

He reached down to jerk off to get hard again, but that didn’t work.

Edelgard walked up to him after about a minute. “Is there a problem?” She motioned him to step back with her to somewhere Bernie couldn’t hear his voice.

“Eh . . . ugh . . . yeah . . . so . . . this won’t be a problem for long, but I went soft and can’t get hard again.”

Edelgard feared something like this might happen. It was a lot to ask, really it was. Perform in front of three women. In public. In a cathedral. Almost any man might struggle to stay hard in that scenario, no matter how hot and appealing it was.

Mercedes, who’d stopped rubbing her pussy, arrived next to them. “What’s the problem, sweetie?”

“I went soft and I can’t get hard again. I don’t know what to do. Nothing’s working.”

El closed her eyes and thought.

“Okay, okay. Turn your butt to me. Then squat.”

“What?”

“ _Turn your butt to me and squat_.”

Ignatz hesitated but followed her orders. By this point, he’d learned that if Edelgard gave him a command, it usually resulted in something sexually pleasing.

His head turned away from the women, he could hear El talking with Mercedes. Both of them laughed. His hands were on his knees. He suddenly felt hands on his butt cheeks, spreading them.

“Let’s see if this helps,” said a voice belonging to Edelgard.

Before he knew it, he could feel Emperor Edelgard von Hresvelg licking his asshole. His eyes went wide—he’d heard of people doing this for each other, but he never imagined it would happen to him or that he’d enjoy it. But . . . he did.

Edelgard was going as or more aggressive at his asshole as she did his cock. Her slobber and drool and saliva went all over his asshole, dripping down to his balls. That seemed only to encourage her to produce more. She spit repeatedly and directly on his asshole, partly to neutralize the taste, partly because she loved the sensation of the mess.

She buried her face in his butt crack, squeezed his cheeks together, and then slid her face from the top of his butt crack all the way down to his asshole, then repeated the action repeatedly, up and down, up and down, up and down.

Mercedes, perhaps not surprisingly, resumed her masturbation at the sight.

El moved her face away from Ignatz’s ass, lowering it to look at his cock. _Success!_ He was hard again, but she wanted him to stay that way. She moved her tongue back to his asshole, this time penetrating it with her tongue. While she did that, she moved her left hand to grasp Ignatz’s hard cock. As she licked his asshole, she began jerking him off.

Mercie, in an attempt to create more efficient masturbation efforts, had removed all of her cumbersome church clothes. She was now on the ground, lying on her side across from Ignatz. One hand was behind her head, showing off her hairy armpit. The other hand was rubbing her even hairier pussy with fury and determination.

Edelgard could see none of this since her face was full of Ignatz’s ass.

 _What did I do to get so lucky?_ the young artist asked himself.

El, her tongue lodged in the lucky boy’s asshole, hadn’t forgotten completely about Bernie, though. She moved her face back away from Ignatz’s ass, creating all manner of slime, spit, drool to get everywhere. If saliva and drool and spit were weapons, Edelgard’s face would have been completely destroyed.

“Ignatz. Here’s what’s going to happen. You’re going to fuck me. But you won’t finish inside me. We’ll just get you in the right frame of mind to go back to Bernie.”

“Yes, sure, okay, yes,” said Ignatz, noticing how most of Edelgard’s blond hair was now matted to her wet face.

“Face away from Mercedes. I’m going to ride your cock, facing her. I want to see her. She wants to see me. This won’t last long, just enough to get ready to run over and fuck the absolute shit out of Bernadetta.”

Ignatz didn’t even try for words—he just followed instructions as El removed her clothes and then lowered herself on his very hard and very large cock.

 _She is the strongest person I know_ , thought Ignatz, and as though El could read his mind, she started flexing a bicep once she’d lowered herself on his cock. He thought she was doing it to turn him on, and she was, at least to some degree. But the person she really wanted to see it was Mercedes, who was still masturbating just behind Ignatz’s head. She was so close that he could feel her breath on his neck. He could hear the sloshing sounds that emitted from her act of rubbing her wet pussy.

El kept flexing. She hadn’t had sex with a man in years, and she’d definitely never had sex with a man in front of Mercedes. Her need to establish multiple kinds of dominance over this man was intense. She kept flexing her biceps for Mercedes . . . and for Ignatz . . . and for herself.

She also kept swaying her hips and grunting like an ape, perhaps exaggerated also to create an atmosphere of total domination.

She looked down at her conquest and tried blowing a strand of hair out of her face, but it was matted down with her own drool that was once in Ignatz’s butt crack.

Looking back, she’s not quite sure what happened next. Did she get so into things that she forgot why she was fucking Ignatz? Did she _want_ it to happen?

Whatever the case, Ignatz started moaning and in an alarmed way said, “ _Oh . . . oh . . . oh, no, I’m about to cum!_ ” and he almost immediately orgasmed inside El, who kept riding him like a woman possessed.

She started to feel the warmth of the artist’s cum pumping inside her, her thoughts a split between _You’re mine from now on, Ignatz_ and _Shit, now who’s going to fuck Bernie?_

Before considering either of those questions for very long, Mercedes—her hand a blur—started crying out. “Oh, El, El, El, I need you, baby, I need you, I’m about to cum, please, I need my El, I need my little El!”

Edelgard carefully came off of Ignatz and then immediately put a hand over her vagina, sealing in the man’s cum. She quickly went to her goddess, lay beside her, then removed the hand covering her pussy. Ignatz’s cum slid out all over El’s hand.

The emperor then took that hand and moved it against her lover’s pussy. She started rubbing her pussy with an open palm, spreading Ignatz’s fresh load of cum all over Mercedes’s pubic hair, matting much of it together. Edelgard then moved two fingers—covered with cum—inside Mercedes and began fingering her lover.

Ignatz’s cum was all over and inside Mercedes’s pussy. Neither she nor El cared, though, because Mercedes was almost to the point of orgasm—Edelgard almost had her there.

“Did you love watching me fuck the cute boy?” teased Edelgard. “His cock felt sooooo good. It’s really thick and it gave me such a full feeling,” she said while more of Ignatz’s cum ran down from her hand into Mercedes.

Mercedes got very silent, as though she were concentrating on an important math exam. Then she exploded, her body shaking and incapable of doing anything except dance for Edelgard’s hand.

Silence filled the cathedral for about two minutes. Bernie finally broke the silence.

“Wow, everyone, that sure sounded fun!”

Everyone laughed, then El and Mercedes shared a simple kiss. “You’re a mess,” said Mercie.

“Would you have me any other way?”

“I suppose not. How are you doing, Ignatz?”

“Ugh. Great. But also not great. I’m sorry. I ruined everything.”

“Is that was that was? Ruining everything” asked El.

“Yeah. It’ll be awhile before I can have sex with Bernie.”

“That’s true, but we all seemed to have fun. Things never go completely according to plan, Ignatz. You should have learned that on the battlefield.”

“Speaking of which . . . I did not plan on having a man’s cum all over and inside me. How shall I clean up?” asked Mercedes with a playful tone.

“Oh, I am more than happy to help clean you up,” offered Edelgard.

“I am sure you are, messy girl. But I had something else in mind.” Mercedes walked over to Ignatz and stood astride him.

“I think this is only fair, handsome man,” she said, reaching down to caress his cheek.

Mercedes then squat down, putting her pussy over his mouth. “Open,” she said.” He did as he was told. In a slow but steady stream, his own cum came out of Mercedes and fell into his mouth. After most of it seemed to be out of her, Mercedes issued a simple command: “Swallow.” Again, he did as he was told.

He licked his lips a bit and prepared himself for Mercedes to move. She did not. “Excuse me, Ignatz. I do believe that is your cum matted in my pubic hair. Lick it all out. Don’t delay, right now.”

She sat on his face so he didn’t have to strain his neck. His tongue licked all through her pubes, tasting cum everywhere. Licking that much, Ignatz decided that he could begin to sense individual hairs tickling his nose and tracing along his taste buds. Occasionally, more cum would slide out of her pussy and into his mouth.

As he put his hands on her legs to hold her steady so she wouldn’t fall on him, he realized that her legs were hairier than his own.

Mercedes finally stood up, naked, triumphant over Ignatz.

Edelgard broke the silence. “So, what are we going to do about Bernie?” she asked, pointing in the direction of the sniper whose legs were still spread eagle and waiting for someone to come.

The group then heard someone enter the cathedral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's more to come, obviously, but if you enjoyed that, please let me know. And let me know your favorite part(s).


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group meets their new visitor. He has some creative ideas about what forms of recreation they should take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is raunchy-raunch-raunch porn. You know, I really meant for this to be a porny-romance story. Oh, well. I'm fully committed to the porn now. If it helps get you off, I'll be a happy camper.

“Oh, hurray, hurray!” announced Merice, bouncing up and down.

El noticed Ignatz staring at her bouncing breasts and said, “Ignatz, it’s not nice to stare.”

“I don’t care if it’s nice or not,” he said, his tone not as harsh as his words would suggest. He kept watching her, taking all of her in, not just her sizable breasts.

Edelgard, face still sticky and hair still matted to her face, moved her attention to the man walking toward them. He wore long brown pants and what appeared to be a gorilla mask. He wore nothing else, not even socks or shoes. His chest and arms were chiseled muscle. Edelgard knew he matched her own strength and muscular build . . . and maybe he was more powerful and more muscular. And that only added to El’s animalistic horniness. The mystery man had a light covering of chest hair on both of his developed pecs. Nothing else. El found herself wanting to run her hands through his chest hair and massage his pectoral muscles.

Mercedes seemed even more happy to greet him. Holding him by the hand, she guided him over to El and Ignatz. The man was only one in the cathedral wearing a single article of clothing.

“Edelgard, sweetie? Ignatz? Let me introduce you to a wonderful friend of mine! He wanted to come and participate, so I told him to come meet us a little late in the night. Well, here he is! Yay!”

“Nice to meet you,” said El and Ignatz at roughly the same time.

The man remained silent.

“Anyway, we’re going to try something fun. I am giving all of my Dominant authority to him. I’m going to leave and he’s going to take over. You will all react to his commands as you would react to mine. You will obey him as you would obey me. He knows your safewords and will respect them. I trust him. I trust him or I wouldn’t try this.”

Edelgard wasn’t sure how to feel about this. She’d pledged herself to Mercedes, not some random man, attractive though his body might be.

“Oh, yes, Ignatz! You haven’t officially joined our little group, have you? Well, I think it’s high time to change that. Would you like to submit to me and to Edelgard?”

With the taste of his own cum still in his mouth, Ignatz answered, “Absolutely, please yes.”

“Then this is your first command. Please this man in whatever way he wants you to please him, whatever he says. You may use a safeword if you need. What do you want to decide on for your official safeword?”

Ignatz said, “ _Military_.”

“ _Military_ it is!” cheered Mercedes, who then turned to the mystery man and said, “If this handsome boy ever says _military_ to you, you stop immediately, are we clear?”

The man nodded.

“Good!” Mercedes then started to gather her clothes and get dressed. “I truly regret having to leave you, but our friend here will take good care of you. Remember, all, you will obey him or I will hear about it! Ta-ta!” She blew a kiss at Ignatz and walked over to El. “This will be more liberating for you than you can imagine,” she whispered in her lover’s ear, then gave her a kiss on the lips. “You’re beautiful, even all wet and sticky,” she added with a laugh.

Mercedes patted the mystery man on the shoulder as she walked by him. Then she walked out of the cathedral, leaving her friends to the whims of a huge man with a gorilla mask over his face. She disappeared and they could no longer hear her footsteps.

For half a minute or so, the cathedral was silent again. Then the mystery man broke the silence.

“KNEEL!”

Ignatz knelt immediately as though he’d been wanting to do so all his life. El knelt too, but not as quickly as she might have done with Mercedes. _This man is using a voice modulator_.

He pulled a coin out of one of his pockets and approached Edelgard. “Call it. Heads or tails,” he said through his modulator.

El looked up, making what she estimated to be eye contact with the strong man. “Heads.”

He backed away from the emperor. “Heads is the call.” He tossed the coin and caught it in one hand, swiping it out of the air as though he were angry with it. Looking down, he announced, “It’s tails.” He pointed at Ignatz. “You win.” The man walked right in front of the cute boy, then started lowering his brown pants. Removing them entirely, he threw them about ten feet away. The man was now completely naked except for the gorilla mask.

Ignatz was trying to register what was happening. _I win? Win what? What is this man doing getting naked in my face?_ He looked straight ahead and saw the biggest cock he’d ever seen in his life. Not all the boys in all the private quarters had ever sported as huge a cock as what was staring him in the face.

And the man wasn’t even erect.

Edelgard too was taken aback by the man’s demeanor and his cock. Perhaps the gorilla mask was appropriate because that cock looked like it belonged to a huge apex predator animal, not a human being. The man had his hands on his hips, advertising to the world that he knew exactly how appealing he looked with his huge muscles and his shockingly huge cock.

“Put it in your mouth,” he commanded Ignatz.

“Ummm . . . well . . . sir, I’m not gay, I’m sorry . . . I think there’s been some miscommunication, but I’m . . . not gay. Or bisexual. Or anything else. I’m just, heh, I’m just not a fan of putting cocks in my mouth, that’s what I’m trying to say,” said Ignatz pushing his glasses up his nose.

“I don’t care,” said gorilla man with his modulated voice, “you won. It’s your prize. Don’t insult me by turning down your prize. Suck it.”

Some hesitation.

“I thought you wanted to please Mercedes. I thought you wanted to please Edelgard,” he said turning to Edelgard. “Emperor, do you want to see this boy suck my cock?”

El did not lie. “I absolutely do. I’d be more turned on than I could possibly say, sir.”

That’s all Ignatz needed to hear. If this would result in more fun with Edelgard and Mercedes, then so be it. He reached up with his right hand to hold it, but the mystery man slapped his hand away.

“No! I didn’t tell you to touch it. Suck it!”

Ignatz opened his mouth, and he knew he needed to open it as wide as possible, almost like a snake having to dislodge its jaw in order to swallow something huge.

The mystery man guided his enormous dick inside Ignatz’s mouth and slid it back as far as it would go down the artist’s throat. At least until Ignatz gagged, which he did when the man’s cock was about halfway down his throat. But the man then kept forcing his cock past that point and Ignatz kept gagging more and more. The man’s cock was growing inside the artist’s mouth and throat, making it even more difficult not to gag.

El watched with amazement. She’d never seen two men together, let alone when one of them was straight. The mystery man now had his cock far enough in Ignatz’s throat so that his balls were pressing up against the cute boy’s chin. At this point, the man put both of his meaty hands on either side of Ignatz’s head and started face fucking him. Ignatz was gagging so much that El would have bet anything that he’d vomit all over the man’s cock.

“I turn all these straight boys gay in no time,” he told Edelgard while still fucking the hell out of the artist’s face. He was so strong that the only restraint he needed to put on Ignatz was the strength of his two hands on the side of Ignatz’s head. The young man could not move, no matter how much he might want to.

“Fuck yes! Fuck yes, fuck yes! Feels good!” cried the man, his voice so loud that El thought they could probably hear it at the dining hall.

 _This is Mercedes’s trusted friend?_ thought the emperor.

Finally, the man took his unusually huge cock out of Ignatz’s mouth, leaving the young man gasping for air.

“I’m gonna get you addicted to my cock, boy,” he said with a modulated laugh. He walked back between the two and reached for his coin again. Finding it, he moved closed to Edelgard. She once again had no problem making eye contact with him. She remained silent, waiting for her command, realizing that if it came from this man, it was as good as coming from Mercedes.

“Call it.”

“Heads.”

He backed up again and tossed the coin. “It’s heads. You win this time,” he said, pointing at Edelgard.

El smiled. _He can face fuck me if he likes, that’s fine by me._

Sure enough, the man stood in front of El’s face like he did Ignatz’s, the difference being is that now his cock was covered in Ignatz’s saliva-slime. “Look at the cock,” he commanded the emperor.

She did, but she was not expecting what happened next.

The mystery man started urinating on Emperor Edelgard von Hresvelg, the most powerful person in the world.

“Oh, FUCK!” spat Edelgard, almost giving in to her instinct to stand up and escape.

The man kept going, guiding his cock around to make sure no part of Edelgard remained dry. He pissed all over her hair, on her closed eyes, in her ears, over her breasts, on her stomach, and even over her pussy. He’d made sure to drink juice for the past few hours, to the point where his bladder felt like it was about to burst.

El was covered in piss. She was _being covered_ in piss, even now. It was warm and what she accidentally swallowed tasted worse than anything she’d ever put in her mouth. She was sure she’d smell like piss for days, maybe even weeks. There was absolutely no pleasure in this whatsoever. It was beyond disgusting. It was . . . _what will Mercedes say when you tell her you did this for her?_

 _I want to know all your deepest, darkest kinks, Mercedes_.

El smiled, finding psychological pleasure in being the mystery man’s urinal. She took so much pleasure in it that she opened her mouth as wide as it would go, and she was not surprised when he started pissing inside it. She’d make sure he filled her mouth up, then she’d swallow down what he’d pissed in there. They repeated that process a few times.

“Fuck, yes! This is so fucking hot! Fuck!” announced the pissing gorilla.

Finally, his stream lost pressure and he finished urinating. The wetness dripping from El down to the floor created a small puddle of piss. Edelgard no longer had to worry about her saliva-matted hair.

“That’s what I think of your imperial title, _slut_.”

El was silent, the man’s urine covering every part of her body.

“That’s your new name, slut.”

“Yes, sir,” said El, then swallowing some urine that still lingered in her mouth.

“Good, slut. I’m go to go fuck that girl,” he said, pointing at Bernie. “I’m going to pound her until she fucking screams. This boy is going to get me fully ready. Slut, you’re going to go the girl ready. Get up there and eat her pussy. Do whatever you need. Get her wet and ready for me. Think you can handle that, Emperor slut?”

“Yes, sir.”

“What a good little slut.” He leaned in to smell her. “Ha, you smell like fucking piss. Now get up there and get that bitch ready for me.”

El rose to her feet and walked to Bernie, who was still naked and presenting herself for anyone who would take her.

From behind her, Edelgard heard the mystery man say, “Suck my cock and get me ready for that weird little bitch.”

She then heard Ignatz respond, “Yes, sir.”

_Where does Mercedes meet these people?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told ya it was raunchy-raunch-raunch porn. I'm just lettin' it fly. Hope someone out there is enjoying it. It was fun writing M-M stuff. I'll write one of those in the future, but probably not as porny. Or maybe as porny, just y'know, there'd be a build up to the face fucking.
> 
> Feels like there are maybe about two or three chapters left to this story.


	11. Message to readers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note about my deciding to orphan the work.

So I’ve decided to orphan this work. Sorry. If you’d like the rest of the story, please message me @pdw_smutwriter. I’d be happy to continue off-site. Sorry again, everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still writing short stories before I jump into anything much longer. If you came (pun not intended) because of any of the kinky tags, I promise that all of them will show up before the end of the story, most of them substantially so!
> 
> Be sure and please leave any feedback you have!
> 
> Come visit me on Twitter at @pdw_smutwriter. I'd love to meet fans of my work as well as take requests!


End file.
